This invention relates generally to audiometric headsets and particularly to a headset for making tests in the presence of ambient noise.
In making hearing tests it is essential that the signals arriving at the ear drum be closely coupled and controlled. Thus, in making such tests, sound-proof booths are frequently utilized. The use of such booths greatly adds to the expense involved in setting up test facilities, as well as reducing the number of patients which can be tested by requiring a great deal of space.
Headsets have been constructed to substantially eliminate outside influences or noises and one such headset is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,505, issued Nov. 30, 1965. While this headset has been an improvement, it has not been entirely satisfactory in providing the adaptability or ease of removal, replacement and maintenance of parts desired. It would be desirable if individual parts of the device could be readily removed and replaced, repaired and maintained while still providing close coupling, sound insulation and isolation of the speaker or transducer.